Batman: If Only In Another Life
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: What if Harleen Quinzel never met Joker? What if she had another chance at life? Spin-off to: Harley and The Ivy, The Harlequin and The Bat and The Scars Left Behind. Romance HarleyXBatman
1. If Only In Another Life 1

**If Only, in another life; maybe we could've been together**

**This is spin-off to: The Harley and The Ivy, The Harlequin and the Bat and The Scars Left Behind. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

Chapter 1

(Harley's POV)

Date: Monday. Time: seven forty five AM. A blonde haired and blue eyed woman walks down a corridor; she is wearing a plain white laboratory coat over her red shirt, red skirt and her blue tie. She acknowledges her secretary "Morning Hillary. Punctual as ever I see." She gives a smile to make her feel welcome.

"Good morning Doctor, did you have a pleasant evening?" Hillary asked her superior.

The doctor sighed "Unfortunately no. He was a: narcissistic, mothers boy; he had too much time and not enough real practice with real women. Sometimes I wonder if I'll _ever _find a decent man in this city." She listed off the problems of her latest date.

"Well, I have some news: your four appointments have called in sick and you have a call: from Pamela Isley." Hillary listed off the clients and her close friends.

"Thank you Hillary; I guess it's going to be a slow day today." The doctor thanked her secretary as she went into her office and above the frame was the name: Dr Harleen Quinzel MD. Hours passed and lunch came, Doctor Quinzel had her lunch opened and half eaten until there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Harley called out as she gulped down her sandwich bite.

In came a beautiful red haired woman, her skin was fair and clad in a white shirt with the logo: "Pamela Isley's Beauties" and green trousers. "Hey Harl; what's happening?" she asked with a smile

"Nothing much Red…*sigh* I sometimes wonder if I'm in the wrong profession." Harley acknowledged her friend as she looked at her picture when she won the gymnastics finals.

"Now don't beat yourself up Harl; just because your brain never turns off and categorises people almost instantaneously, it doesn't mean you can't kick back and have some fun." Pamela smiled

"That's easy for you to say; all you have to do is walk down the street and men literally throw themselves to the floor to stop your shoes getting dirty." Harley began comparing herself to her friend.

"Harley…Look: I've gotten this invitation to this fancy masquerade gala tonight. I can bring one person; I want you to be my plus one. Come on it'll be fun." Pamela reached into her pocket and pulled out an invitation.

Harley examined the invitation and scoffed "Bruce Wayne? That Playboy? He's gone through more _girls_ than that man I agreed to go on that date last night!" Harley expressed the term girls, because they were so young and idiotic. She couldn't really see herself going to such a momentous gala with this sort of man hosting it.

"That's why we've got to get you ready! Besides Bill will be there; _he's _the reason the gala is happening." Pamela explained

"Really, why? It's not because of the armour he's made is it?" Harley asked.

"Of course; that _and _he's going on his own. You know how awkward he is around people like this." Pamela explained

"Rich people? Isn't he one himself now?" Harley questioned it.

"Well, yeah. But he's not acting like a complete tool." Pamela rebutted "So are you coming or not? You might find some rich people for your book…might even meet a guy?" Pamela said nudging Harley gently in the side.

Sighing "Fine, I'll go. It can't be _that _bad…" Harley smiled

"Great! First we're going shopping!" Pamela yelled in glee

"Why? I've already got clothes." Harley wondered

"Harleen Frances Quinzel, your dresses all scream: stuffy, boring and "I'm the reason funerals are depressing"…" Pamela snapped at her friend at her fashion styles.

"Hey!" Harley annoyingly yelled

"Tonight, you're going out as the _real_ Harley Quinzel!" Pamela pointed her finger at Harley causing her to gulp in fear.

*four thirty PM, Harley's Apartment*

"I still can't believe that you're still living here Harl; don't you have like beach front property with all the money your making?" Pamela smiled in disbelief carrying several bags

"No…*groan* there's not much point when the prices are run by blood sucking crooks." Harley groaned carrying up the other bags.

"Right…let's make some magic! We've only got two and a half hours to turn: _this_…" Pamela started as she dropped the bags on the living room floor, she pulled out an Ms Gotham Magazine and turned to Paige Munroe "into: _this._"

"Oh god…" Harley feared for her looks.

*Time skip, six forty five PM*

A pink convertible arrived at the gala party fifteen minutes early, the denizens exited the car: on the passenger's side was Harley; dressed in a beautiful silver dress, it sparkled like diamonds due to the sequins, she wore slight high heeled shoes and carried a non-sequined silver purse. Taking a breath she waited for her friend as she got out of the driver's side. Pamela was dressed in floral designed Pamela green full body dress with green stilettos and a green purse. "Harl, the night is ours." She smiled as she handed the keys to the valet. Both the ladies wore Venetian masks; Harley's was: red and blue with black diamonds. Pamela's was pure green with a red flower down the left hand side. "Now remember: be the mask, not the psychiatrist."

"That's _very _comforting Red." Harley said sarcastically "Where will Bill be?" she asked about her other friend

"He gave me a text saying: I'll be wearing a grey helmet, couldn't find any other masks that look unique. Can't miss me, I'm the only one who isn't dressed like a peacock." Pamela explained as they reached the doors.

"Please, Bill must've been exaggerating. _No-one_ dresses like…a…oh…" Harley disbelieved her friend's text, but one look as the doors opened to see a menagerie of brightly coloured, feathered and sequined mask wearing billionaires Harley soon changed her tune. "My god, these people have _such _an egotistical, narcissistic problem…" Harley spoke in awe as her psychologist side kicked in.

"Harley…" Pamela said with a warm sternness

"Okay, okay. But I'm taking mental notes." Harley tapped her head.

"Okay I can compromise, now…where's Bill?" Pamela smiled under the mask.

(Pamela's POV)

*time flew by to ten thirty three*

Harley and Pamela sat down in exhaustion; neither had been more bored to death _ever_! They decided to stay on the side-lines and partake of the buffet; that is until a grey helmeted suit wearing man approached them. "So, I take it you're not here for the company." A familiar voice asked behind the helmet.

"You are impossible to find." Pamela groaned while taking her mask off.

The man removed his exposing a damp, dark haired and dark eyed, youthful man with a nice grin. "And so are you, I hate gatherings like this." He held the helmet in his left hand then hugged Pamela "*happy groan* it's good to see you again, you look great." He smiled as he saw his friend

"It's good seeing you again too Bill. How's Wayne Enterprises working for you?" Pamela smiled

"Up and up, long boring meetings, technical jargons…stuff you wouldn't want to hear. You said Harley's here? Where is she?" Bill explained briefly and asked where their third musketeer was.

"She's back at the side-lines. So tell me about B Wayne…" Pamela pointed to the wall and tried to get some gossip on Gotham's Playboy.

(Harley's POV)

Sighing Harley continued to make mental notes on the people she _thought_ she recognised…but got nowhere. _Everyone _at the party to her was just one sociopath after another…well except Pamela and Bill, she'd known them forever. She was almost tempted to partake of the champagne, but she wasn't much of a drinker, so she put the champagne flute down. "Dull party, am I right?" a confident sounding man wearing a full face white mask face asked sitting next to her holding a champagne flute of his own.

"You don't know the half of it. And just think: I could've been asleep in my bed, but _no_…I was invited to this shindig." Harley sighed in boredom to the stranger

"Sounds like you lead a solitary life." He analysed

"Yeah, but in my profession: it usually is." Harley sank into her chair "I'm Har…" Harley began to say her full name and profession, until Pamela's voice came back "Ley. My name's Harley." She smiled

"I'm B. You know I couldn't stand these parties myself, but I'm forced to attend them." B started

"Really; a person like you, bored of festive galas? You sound just like my friend." Harley started and referenced Bill.

"Yeah, I know a guy who once told me when he was working: "Half the rich people in Gotham have skeletons in their closet. And the other half has keys to the house." He's got a very cynical view on philanthropists." B laughed

Harley began laughing; she didn't force it, she didn't intend it. But she laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like my friend."

"You've got a very beautiful laugh Harley." B said with a smile

"Well, that's *ahem* nice of you to say." Harley composed herself as she became more defensive.

"Here; it looks like you could use a drink." B offered her his champagne flute

"Oh thank you, but I'm not much of a drinker." Harley politely declined

"Well lucky for the both of us that it's: ginger ale." B smiled

"You're kidding." Harley couldn't believe it; even after all her years as a psychologist she didn't imagine the champagne was ginger ale. "You're not saying that to get me drunk for personal satisfaction are you?" she was quickly analysing the situation seeing to catch him out; she was good at that sort of thing.

B's smile turned into a frown and he explained himself "No; I'd never do that. Some of the people here would, but not me. I'm no monster."

Harley was taken back, but pleased. She'd found one of the few good people in Gotham. She took the glass and knocked the fake champagne down in one "I'm sorry; I was rude. I'm not very good at shutting off my brain."

"I can understand that." B nodded in agreement. He stood up and offered his hand "Care to dance?" he smiled

Harley placed hers over his and stood up to hear a gentle waltzing music. "Careful, I happen to have on good authority that I tread on people's feet." She forewarned him.

"And who told you that?" B laughed as he twirled her gracefully in his arms

"Joey Benson, High school prom. Although in fairness he _did _have size fifteen feet." Harley explained then laughed as she spun into B's arms.

"Kind of hard to miss then." B laughed with her.

"It was either him or me." She laughed again as the lights dimmed

(Pamela's POV)

Sighing with content Pamela looked at Bill with his trimmed back dark hair and tired look "So, do you think it worked?" Pamela asked Bill who was worn out

"I don't know…why don't you ask?" Bill pointed to whom he assumed to be Harley and someone he assumed to know, as he gave a Cheshire grin

Pamela looked and gained a grin "Good girl Harley." She congratulated her friend then raised her right hand "Hi five!" she spoke; Bill reciprocated as their hands clapped together.

(Harley's POV)

As the lights dimmed, that symbolised the gala was about to close. People began to leave but Harley didn't want to leave this moment, she didn't need alcohol to enjoy herself, she needed someone to talk to. As the lights dimmed to darkness she whispered something "Can I lift your mask?"

"Only if I can lift yours." B answered

The two of them moved each other's masks so their mouths were exposed, it was still dark and the moonlight made it _that _more romantic. Their vision adjusted to the darkness but it was dark again as Harley closed her eyes and kissed the man she was dancing with and she liked it. She pulled down B's mask, and he with hers; the two stayed in that close dance until the lights faded back on. "Wow…" she whispered

"Yeah…so I guess this is goodbye." B spoke with some sadness

"No…why? I mean…why should it?" Harley asked

"Everyone's gone and we're the only ones left." B showed the vacancy of the room.

"Oh yeah…hey, erm…" Harley stumbled over her words "Do you want to…do this again?" she asked

"Dance with you again? Sure, but be careful, I have a tendency to kiss beautiful blonde's." B joked

Harley laughed as she got one of her profession cards and wrote her personal number on the front. "Joke's on you, I'm not a real blonde. Call me." She smiled as she walked to her friend Ivy.

"I will." B smiled watching her walk away.

"So…how'd it go?" Pamela asked

"I've _got _to do these galas more often." Harley smiled.

"Did you get his number?" Pamela asked

This caused Harley to stop in her tracks "Oh…Stupid, stupid, stupid! I forgot!" she hit herself on the forehead.

"Here; I'm pretty sure, I didn't give you my number." B stood behind her as she turned around he handed a piece of paper to her. "And by the way…" B began then kissed her forehead "You are _far _from stupid."

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	2. If Only In Another Life 2

**If Only, in another life; maybe we could've been together**

**This is spin-off to: The Harley and The Ivy, The Harlequin and the Bat and The Scars Left Behind. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

Chapter 2

(Harley's POV)

*Midnight of the gala*

Harley and Pamela went back to their respective homes. Both had a sense of fulfilment tonight. Pamela: had gotten her best friend a date with a good looking man and Harley had been a person instead of a psychiatrist. They bid each other goodnight hoping to see each other in the morning. Harley slumped down onto her neatly made bed. Sighing with content she crawled into bed in her plain pyjamas. "Well Harl, you've got: a date for another time, a guy's number and a mystery man. *yawn* what more can girls want on a first date…" she yawned to sleep.

The next morning came with a buzz from an alarm; slovenly, Harley hit snooze and looked at the time, she strained herself out of bed and stretched. She walked over to her kitchen and had breakfast, she looked at the morning paper and unimpressed with the headlines, which in Gotham were just rehashed gossip stories, she put the paper down and headed to the shower. She thought about the mysterious man whom she danced with, she smiled as she liked the challenge of unmasking him. The phone rang while she was in the shower "_You've reached Harleen Quinzel, leave a message if you want."_ The phone messenger called as a voice answered the message "Doctor Quinzel it's Hillary; you've got three appointments to meet today. Where are you? It's half past eight!" Hillary's voice called out.

"Half eight?!" Harley shouted as she examined the clock as she got out of the shower. She attempted to dry herself off and get to her practice without looking too much like a mess, which unfortunately wasn't what she expected. She had thrown on her more casual clothes instead of her work clothes; her hair wasn't tied into a bun that she'd been famous for instead it was free fallen down to her shoulders with some strands going across her eyes. "Oh god, I've never been late before!"

She raced to her psychiatry practice and was greeted by Hilary "Ah Doctor Quinzel..." she couldn't believe that her boss, so prim and proper, was now wearing: a casual white t-shirt, blue jeans and trainers. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders like a casual teenager. "You're...you're..." she stammered

"Yeah I know. Don't try and think about it." Harley spoke entering her room "Okay Mister Wesker, if you could follow me please."

The timid man walked through the door with a smile; he turned to Hilary and spoke or at least threw his voice "You know she seems relaxed...not ugtight and gitchy."

"I heard that Mister Wesker!" Harley heard the comment as he slunk back down into his funk. A few hours later Harley slumped back in her chair and wanted to relax and observed the number she had slipped into her pocket in haste when she was getting dressed. 'Hmm...B...I wonder if I get to meet him again?' she thought. She looked at her calendar; besides an hour lunch with a: Mr Wayne, she had a free day. "Hey Hilary; why don't you take the rest of the day off?" she spoke kindly

"Really?" Hilary spoke in surprise "Wow that party must've loosened you up too much!"

"Don't push it." Harley smiled as Hilary went to her early day off she went to the telephone and punched in the number.

As it rung a kind elderly voice came from the other end "Wayne Residence."

Hearing the words: Wayne Residence, Harley froze because she didn't anticipate this "Hi this is Harley, I'm calling about the person who gave me this number: B. Is he there?"

Waiting a few seconds the kind voice answered "I'm sorry but "B" has just left. He's meeting someone for an appointment. Shall I leave him a message?"

"No. No that's okay, thank you erm..." Harley thanked the voice not knowing who was there.

"Alfred, Miss Harley; my name is Alfred." Alfred answered

"Thank you Alfred. Sorry to disturb you." Harley thanked then apologised

"Not at all Miss Harley." Alfred answered then hung up.

As she put the phone back on the holster Harley sighed "Well Harleen, time to meet Mr Wayne."

Harley didn't bother changing into any other attire, she was still more or less respectable tying up her hair into a ponytail. "Miss Quinzel?" a familiar voice asked

"Yes? Oh you must be Mr Wayne. Yes I am Miss Quinzel..." Harley turned around and smiled professionally and began to talk. The talk went on for a couple of hours and they got to know about what made each other tick...that is until Bruce mentioned Batman. "Batman; really? Who in their right mind would dress up as a bat? What traumatised such a man and caused that him to install fear into the people of Gotham?" she almost felt empathetic to the crusader

"Well you're the psychiatrist. You tell me." Bruce spoke with a roguish smile

Thinking about it then looking at Bruce "Well someone's confident...well I think it's because of something disturbing once happened to him...maybe death of a friend or something...what do you think Mister Wayne?" Harley asked not knowing his real name.

"Maybe he was tired of living in fear, maybe he wants others to feel the pain he's felt for so long." Bruce answered

Harley examined what Bruce said not switching off her "Psychiatrist Brain" "It sounds like you've had experience with that sort of trauma. What happened?"

Bruce seized up slightly before answering "Well...how about this: I'll tell you my traumatic experience _when_ we're inside your office. Because I feel a bit exposed talking about my personal life in public." Giving a believable answer

"Very well; shall we say...two pm tomorrow?" Harley asked

"Wow. You don't mess around do you?" Bruce grinned

"Never too late for my clients." Harley made a note in her phone to remind her. She smiled at Mr Wayne and saw two ambulances and a fire-truck going in different directions. "What on earth?" then Harley's phone rang and then Bruce's "Excuse me I've..." Harley excused herself

"No problem me too." Bruce understood

They both called down "Hello" down their respective phones on Harley's it was Hilary and down Bruce's it was Lucius Fox.

"Harley, its Pamela..." Hilary sounded scared

"Bruce, its Bill..." Lucius was more anxious.

"There was an accident!" their voices sounded on the same wavelength.

At Gotham General Hospital, a huge commotion was there: talk of alleged assassinations and common skulduggery (although why people would go to all that trouble for flowers was even beyond them.) Bruce and Harley were allowed to see them because they were friends. Then they saw them. Ivy: whose fair skin was now turned into ivy green, her hair once a calm red was now a shade of rose or that of blood, her skin seemed to protrude ivy like veins. Bill was in more intensive care flat-lining every time the doctors tried to save him, he looked more normal but still the fact that he was still brain active. "Bill! Pamela!" Harley cried, despite all the hard exterior Harley was fragile because these were the two friends she had.

"Who did this?" Bruce asked the medical examiner "Who?!"

"We don't know...we've stabilised Ms Isley but Mr...Well his name tag just read: "Bill" he's in more intensive care we don't know if he'll make it." the doctor explained "I'm sorry..."

Two days passed, Harley had to cancel her appointments since Bill's and Pamela's accident, Harley apologised to Mr Wayne and he understood. She was walking down to the hospital to give Bill and Pamela some flowers she came across a costume shop that had a red and black harlequin costume. 'A harlequin costume...Harleen Quinzel...Harley Quinn, harlequin...how long has that nickname haunted me?' she thought to herself "I better get to the hospital."

At the hospital Harley saw Pamela waking up and seeing Bill hooked up to IVs and numerous wires and tubes. But still the sight made Harley sick to her stomach "Hey...you look like crap..." Pamela's voice spoke softly

"You've seen better days." Harley retorted. The girls looked at each other and hugged then felt bad when Ivy saw Bill hooked up to the medical gear.

"Bill...he...he..." Pamela choked up

"He's stable, he's out of it but he's stable." Harley explained

"When has Bill ever been _in _it?" Pamela joked they laughed.

As the laughter died down Harley looked at Bill "It looks like Bill is just like that stupid comedy sketch he always liked."

"Which one; the one with the Andre Previn or the one with the lumberjacks?" Pamela asked

"The one with the dead parrot." Harley explained

"People say that: they can still hear you when they're asleep...maybe try with him?" Pamela spoke

"You know I don't believe in that sort of stuff..." Harley gave a sceptical viewpoint

"Who said about believing in anything? Just try and wake him up." Pamela retorted

Harley walked over and put her hand on Bill's forehead thinking he might feel that "Okay...how'd it go?" Harley wondered to herself "Hello Polly...this is your nine o clock alarm call Polly Parrot." she softly spoke she wanted him to wake up she walked off back to Pamela "I guess it didn't work..."

Pamela saw behind her friend and her eyes lit up then played innocent around Harley "I guess not..."

"What happened? To you and Bill, I mean?" Harley asked trying to figure out what had happened

"Bill...saved me...he tried to stop some people stealing his armour and...He just tried stopping them from stealing it. They grabbed me, threw me into something...Bill threw a punch...got thrown into something...a flash happened then...I don't remember. Last thing I know I'm here with Bill in intensive care." Pamela explained

"Always trying to play the hero...always with that stupid parrot joke; this parrot is no more..."Harley praised Bill but his antiquated sense of humour.

"He has ceased to be. He has expired and gone to meet his maker. He's a stiff, bereft of life he rests in peace! If you hadn't nailed him to the perch he'd be pushing up the daisies. His metabolic processes are now history; he's shuffled his mortal coil and joined the choir invisible. This is an: ex-parrot!" Bill completed the entire quote from the sketch with a grin on his face.

"Bill..." Harley was in shock and awe seeing her friend up and around she repressed the urge to hug him and instead went with the gentle approach of: "You bastard!" punching him in the stomach winding him "You stupid. Reckless. Bastard!" hitting Bill on the ground with her forearms

Bill was laying down on the ground laughing as she hit him; he was more ticklish at this point then feeling pain...it could've been the morphine or the nitrous oxide he was being pumped with. Laughing as the doctors tried pulling her off "ha, ha, ha...it's...ha, ha...it's good to see you too Harley...*laughing then falling exhausted*"

"Miss Quinzel! Stop attacking the patients!" the leading doctor said as security held her back "and how is _he_ walking around? He's supposed to be in intensive care!"

"Maybe *laughing* maybe I'm a quick *laugh* healer." Bill laughed as he was helped back up to his bed.

"What's with the laughter? Melissa does he have an allergic reaction to the sedatives?" Nora asked

"Nora I don't know. I checked his medical record...has that intern given laughing gas?!" Melissa groaned as Bill calmed down laughing

"Tell...tell Bruce...don't trust...his board members..." Bill slipped into sleep.

"Who's Bruce?" Harley asked as she calmed down

"I'm Bruce; hello again Miss Quinzel." Bruce entered the room trying to see if Bill or Pamela were awake yet.

"Ah, Mr Wayne." As the doctor welcomed then tried to talk to him explaining the situation

"He's cute, Harley..." Pamela whispered to Harley with a smile

"Pamela!" Harley retaliated 'Wait...Bruce...B...did she just call me Harley?' as she came to a realisation

'Harley...the girl from the gala.' Bruce thought as he listened to the doctor.

'So then...who's going to ask who first?' They each thought.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	3. If Only In Another Life 3

**If Only, in another life; maybe we could've been together**

**This is spin-off to: The Harley and the Ivy, The Harlequin and the Bat and The Scars Left Behind.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating this story recently but I've been distracted by: work, YouTube and writing other fanfictions. Please forgive me…**

**You do? Aww…thank you :)**

Chapter 3

It was a week since Ivy and Bill were put in hospital; no-one knew why Bill was laughing when Harley was hitting him. He said that he was glad to be alive but Harley and Pamela were concerned since he never laughed like that before. Bruce and Harley decided to ignore each other for a few days since both of them were embarrassed to talk to the other. In Harley's case it was talking to Bruce as she realised he was "B" and Bruce was embarrassed because Bill had played him in going to that gala.

(Pamela's POV)

Pamela was looking at her growing collection of flowers that people wished her well for, Bill got a pink slip from the higher ups. "God damn! They fired me! They'll get theirs!" Bill gritted his teeth.

Ivy petted her flowers and sighed "Yeah…at least you're normal Bill. Look at me." Pamela gestured herself.

"What? You mean: drop dead gorgeous, with a great personality and your determination protecting wild: flora and fauna?" Bill gave an honest answer.

Pamela blushed "You _really_ think I'm gorgeous?" holding roses to cover her face

"Scout's honour." Bill answered putting his right hand in the air and his left over his heart.

"You were never in the scouts." Pamela laughed catching Bill out

"Okay so I played a lot of crafting and hunting games so sue me." Bill slumped into his bed in a joking hurt

Giggling, Pamela answered "You were always good for a smile." As she stroked her flowers they began to grow exponentially "Bill!" she shouted

"What the?! NURSE!" Bill shouted jumping out of bed and trying to get the nurse in the room

"Bill; help me!" Pamela cried as she tried to calm down the expanding roots and thorns

(Bill's POV)

"Pam, hold on!" Bill ran to her but was swatted by the roots. A blue bolt of energy emitted from him, groaning he got back up "The hell?" he ran again to Pamela again and saw that everything was now slowed down. He grabbed Pamela as he "walked" to her through the roots and thorns and put her down in his bed. "Okay…this shouldn't be too hard. You've seen The Flash do this on TV a million times…oh man I really hope this doesn't put a cramp in my side…the last thing I need is to pull a muscle in a hospital…huh very coincidental."

(Pamela's POV)

Pamela shook her head thinking 'what just happened?' and saw a cyan blue blur ripping apart the plants as she and the doctor's saw what was now a meta-human…more specifically a: Speedster.

"What's going on? What happened?" the nurse observed the green skinned patient on the coma/ dead patient's bed.

"I don't know. This just happened!" Pamela answered

Bill appeared from the blue blur in a tired pant "That went well…" he gave a small chuckle then fell flat on his back.

"Bill!" Pamela shouted as even more vines encapsulated the hospital wing and broke through some the windows on their floor.

(Harley's POV)

She avoided contacting Bruce this past week despite having the courage to ask him out. She wasn't afraid of seeing him but she didn't want to embarrass herself again. Groaning the pinched the bridge of her nose "What's wrong with me? Bruce was really nice those times we talked, we got on well…*groan*" she hugged her bunny rabbit she made when she was twelve "Maybe it's for the best…No! I'm not going to be a wimp. I'm going to call him!" she proclaimed then got a bit scared "Right after I watch the news." She flicked on the TV.

"The doctors say that the situation is now under control. The Speedster who is called: Impact; has stopped the powers of another Meta-Human: Poison Ivy. The incident was only localised to their room. No-one was hurt, but mostly scared. More on this as it develops. This is Vicki Vale signing out." Vicki Vale explained what was going on at Gotham General as she signed off.

"Time to go." Harley said going off to see Bill and Pamela.

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce just like Harley was hoping to see each other again, but he had important business as Batman to attend to. He was talking to Lucius about what had happened to Bill and Pamela during the incident back at Wayne Enterprises. "I've been looking over the video footage Mr Wayne and it does seem that the board members _were _stealing information. Especially the armour Mister Bill was making. I've drawn up their pink slips and about to distribute them."

"Good, thanks Lucius. And give Bill his old job back. Something tells me that he's going to be mad at them and possibly me for letting him go." Batman answered sounding like Bruce.

"I'll get him reinstated Mr Wayne." Lucius sounded happy over the phone then hung up.

"Good job Lucius. What the...?" Batman wondered as he saw the growing vines forcing their way out of the hospital Bill and Pamela were staying "Something tells me my _ex_-board members have something to do with this." Batman used his line launcher and zipped his way over to see the commotion that was happening over at the hospital. And to his eyes he saw a cyan blue blur trying to rip apart.

(Pamela's POV)

"Bill, wake up! Come on!" Pamela tried to get Bill fully awake.

Bill jerked up pointing his left hand first finger "No mommy I don't wanna play unicorns today; the giant robot is making blancmange." He then slumped back out of consciousness.

"Well he's useless." Pamela groaned as the vines began to grow out of control "STOP!" she shouted at the vines. Immediately the foliage did as it was told; confused she ordered in confusion and intimidation "Return to your pots?" just then the vines did as they were told returning back to a harmless pot plant. "Well…_that _happened." Pamela commented

"What happened? Pam, are you okay?" Harley burst through the door

"I'm fine. Bill's completely out of it…as usual." Pamela groaned

"Hey…I resent that remark!" Bill groaned rubbing his head.

"We'll have to run some tests on them." The doctors conferred with each other.

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Batman told them.

"Why won't it be?" The doctors asked

"Because they're now Meta-Humans." Batman answered

(Bruce's POV)

Some time had passed; Bill and Pamela (who now went by her new moniker Ivy) were released from hospital, the mass of reporters had relented and left the two new Meta-Humans be; Bruce and Harley were now the beginning talk of the town. Headlines like "Coldest Psychiatrist meets Warmest Humanitarian. Is love blossoming?" began springing up. Bruce had one of the papers in his hands; Alfred made a comment "It looks like the city has something new to talk about sir."

"Harley always said: it's just rehashed stories. I've got to admit…she's right." Bruce grinned. He looked outside and beheld the Bat-Signal "Time to go to work." He spoke darkly as he travelled down to the Bat-Cave. As he suited up he saw Jason down there, practicing his martial arts with Dick.

"Strike, strike, block; repeat." Dick commanded Jason blocking then throwing a punch to his foster brother.

"Dick-Whoa! Dick let up okay jeez." Jason said as he noticed Bruce now as Batman. "It looks like we're on the clock."

"Jason, I need your help. It's Joker." Batman explained "It's good seeing you Dick."

"Good seeing you too Bruce; I'd better go, Barbara's asked me to go round her place. She says she wants to talk about something." Dick smiled

"You two have been going out for months now Dick, maybe she's expecting something more. I mean it's been some time since…" Jason quipped causing Dick to blush putting his costume on but then putting his foot in it.

"Enough! Robin, get ready." Batman said getting in the Batmobile.

"Yeah, yeah…can I drive?" Robin asked.

In the warehouse districts of Gotham, Joker and his goons were stealing large amounts of weaponry and cash. No matter how you looked at it, it spelled: trouble, danger and chaos. "Okay boys; grab all we can and then some. It's going to be the Fourth of July, Guy Fawkes night and New Year's all rolled into one!" Joker laughed

"You got it boss." The goons smiled as they were now up to three quarters of a billion richer, stealing from Black Mask. (Seven hundred and fifty million in case you were wondering 750,000,000)

"Three quarters of a billion?! Man I'm in the wrong line of business…" the narrator exclaimed

"Hey, Narrator Guy! This is _my _story now so shut your cake hole before I throw a Joker Bomb into your room!" Joker shouted to the writer

"Damn it Joker we're not having this again! Jeez…" the Narrator groaned

"The Boss is talking to his imaginary voices again." A goon whispered next to his comrade.

"Shut up! If he hears you he'll…" the goon standing next to his hissed back trying to stay alive

"I'll what? Exactly?" Joker stood behind them.

"Boss! You'll…you'll kill the Bat! That's what we were discussing! Right?" the goon said trying to save his friend and his own life

"Th-that's right!" the first goon said as the others carried on piling the cargo in their trucks.

"My dear goons…my dear, dear sycophants…next time you talk about: I killing The Bat make it a little louder so I can hear…deal?" Joker smiled extending his hand.

"Yeah…sure boss…no problem. We will." The goon said holding his hands in defence.

"Oh come now…what's with the bad manners? When a man offers his hand in gratitude you must shake it…Right?" Joker smiled then glared at them.

"The only things your hands are going to grab are: iron bars." Batman's voice called out then crashing through the windows with his ward.

"Because you're going back to Arkham!" Robin answered.

"The Bat and The Brat! Get them!" Joker shouted now brandishing his long barrelled pistol firing at the two.

Jumping out of the way Robin and Batman threw punches and batarangs at the goons and The Joker. Robin dodged left and right and punched the goons in their stomachs winding them. Batman fought the Joker "You're going back to Arkham Joker!"

Joker laughed as he was relinquished of his gun. "Oh dear Batsy…don't you know? I've _always _got a trick up my sleeve!"

Robin was shot in his shoulder, he screamed in pain as Batman was rendered unconscious with knock out gas. "Damn…you…Joker…" Batman faded out.

(Harley's POV)

Harley wanted to call Bruce, she was hoping to catch him for a late night movie, but he wasn't answering. "I hope he's okay…"

(Bruce's POV)

Batman began to come around, his head was groggy and his mask was still on except that his insides felt like he just went two rounds with Bane without his armour. "Boss…he's coming 'round…" a goon's voice said.

"Good…I see you didn't go _too _over board beating the snot out of our guest." Joker laughed

"Joker…" Batman seethed

"Oh yes Batsy…just a little something the good doctors at Arkham had whipped up especially for a few of the more _intense _inmates…present company included of course." Joker explained "But don't worry your pretty little head. You're going to see: one hell of a show…" Joker smiled as he walked over to an unconscious Robin "Now what hurts more? One?" Joker asked Robin as he swung a crowbar into the ward's chest area cracking his ribs "Or: Two?" a second swing connected to Robin's arm.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it. **

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	4. If Only In Another Life 4

**If Only, in another life; maybe we could've been together**

**This is spin-off to: The Harley and the Ivy, The Harlequin and the Bat and The Scars Left Behind.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 4

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce struggled to get free but the chains around him were locked with three different locks, each one with a different sequence. But that was the least of his concerns; Jason Todd, his ward Robin, was being murdered in front of his eyes. "Now, now Batsy. _Now's _not the time for escaping, we've still got the fireworks to set off! Besides your little birdy needs to learn some manners; spitting on people. I mean who in a modern society does that?" Joker said wiping a small amount of bloodied saliva from his cheek.

Batman just gazed into Joker's dead eyes and sneered at him. "You'll regret this in its entirety Joker!"

"Hardly Bats. I've won." Joker grinned then laughed maniacally…but it wasn't _Him _laughing maniacally.

A great blue blur sped across the room knocking out the goons with precision and effectiveness. "Ha, ha, ha! Hey Jokey! What's white and green, with purple all over?" the voice asked with Joker trying to aim his gun at the ghost's head "YOU!" the blue ghost laughed knocking the senses out of the Clown Prince of Crime.

"Bill?" Batman groaned

"Oh man…ha, ha…you guessed it!" Bill materialised after calming down, he was wearing a blue styled flash costume with goggles, the lightning bolt was silver in colour but the boots were red. He shook his head to gather his thoughts "Come on, we've come to get you two out of here!"

Batman unshuffled the locks behind his back as Bill "What do you mean: "we"?" Batman asked hobbling over to Jason's still living corpse.

Then arriving in the Batmobile Nightwing had arrived "Batman! Oh god no, Robin! Bill? What're you…never mind!"

"I'm alright Nightwing…get Robin out of here!" Batman strained

"Bruce you're not alright! You've lost blood, your bones need mending…you need to see a doctor!" Oracle's voice came over the radio

"I need to…" Batman groaned being slumped into the Batmobile

"_You_ need to get to a hospital. I'll handle Jack Napier!" Bill answered

"Interesting note: Jack Napier is one of the many aliases The Joker uses. This one is particularly famous from the First Batman film Tim Burton directed." The Narrator added breaking the fourth wall

"Hey, they don't need to know that!" Joker shouted as he was sneaking off trying to avoid detection "Meep."

"Gotcha." The Narrator smiled

"Joker!" Bill sped at the crazed clown psychopath, ploughing him through the wall.

*Earlier*

(Dick's POV)

Dick was driving down to see Barbara; he wanted to see her more often than he usually did. She didn't want to be seen as an invalid, but still as the same person she always was: a wonderful, intelligent, wilful woman. 'Could Jason be right? Could Barbara be asking for more from this relationship? Sure I wanted to go further with it for some time but…I don't know if _she's _ready for it.' Dick wondered to himself as he arrived at Barbara's home.

As Dick knocked on the door he was greeted by Jim Gordon, Barbara's father. "Ah, Dick. You're here, please come in." Jim greeted Dick in like a gentleman.

"Thanks Jim." Dick replied kindly.

"Hi, Dick. Thanks dad, I'll take it from here." Barbara wheeled in thanking her father.

"Sure, hon." Jim smiled as he put his overcoat on and headed to his job as commissioner of police "Don't do anything you'll regret later Dick." Jim threatened Dick

"I won't sir." Dick was taken aback by the last part.

Jim smiled and went out; Barbara shook her head with a smile "I guess my dad is still worried about me."

"Considering what happened I don't blame him." Dick sighed "What did you want to talk about?" Dick asked sitting down opposite to Barbara

"Dick, with everything that's been going on. My losing my legs, losing my status as Batgirl…You've always been here with me. I've just got to ask: why? Why put yourself with me when you could have anyone?" Barbara asked sadly

Dick placed his hand on hers and answered "Because you're you Barb. You're: amazing, smart, beautiful…hell you helped Jason when he was starting out. I don't want you to think of _anything _like that." And with that he planted a firm kiss on her lips "If you want this relationship to move forward then so do I."

Barbara smiled as she blushed "Well it's a good thing my father is out for the next few hours…" she made a cat-like smile.

"Miss Gordon…I had no idea you were _that _manipulative…" Dick reciprocated as he cupped Barbara's face with his hand and then heard his phone ring "Oh God bloody damn it! Hello?" Dick groaned in annoyance

"Master Dick, it's Master Bruce! He needs help!" Alfred's voice panicked as Dick heard an echo through his phone, indicating the Batcave.

"I'm on my way!" Dick answered "Barbra I know we were in the middle of…" Dick began to apologise but he was stopped by Barbara putting her finger to his lips.

"I know we're on the clock." Barbara understood. "Maybe we need some help."

"Who'll help us?" Dick wondered and then remembered a number he was given a few days ago. "Flash!" and he punched the number in his phone.

(Bill's POV)

*around the time Dick was going to Barbara's*

Bill was down at Central City to find anything he could learn from The Flash on how to control his new powers of being a speedster; the good news is he could access the Speed-Force (albeit being blue in energy instead of the basic yellow or in Professor Zoom's case red) but the bad news was that every time Bill reached a certain speed well…

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Move it grandma I've got the po-po on my tail! Can't stop now; I'm late for the very important date! Ha, Ha!" Bill laughed in a mania that emulated The Joker's.

Yeah…that. Bill goes "bats in his belfry" crazy if he uses too much speed. "Bill, slow down you're burning your sanity again!" Flash warned the new meta-human

"Okay!" Bill smiled looking at the Speedster hero then stopped suddenly, thus causing Newton's physics law to take effect. Bill's sudden stop caused him to slingshot into the wall behind him.

"Bill!" Flash shouted as he went over to the hurt meta-human "Are you okay?!"

Bill had begun seeing stars but the benefit of being connected to the Speed-Force was: a healing factor, enhanced abilities and slowed aging, phasing through objects and obviously Super Speed. Groaning Bill had regained his sanity "Did I go crazy again?" Bill asked

"Yeah, but you went faster that time almost two hundred and seventy three miles. You didn't exhibit anything when you reached that earlier." Flash explained

Bill understood that every time he reached a speed he'd be insane, but reaching it multiple times he'd be in more control and thus be the man he is instead of the maniac he wasn't. "Well that's good to hear…although I've been away from Gotham for the last few days."

"Missing the dark and dank already are we?" Flash jested

"No…just…my friends are there. I miss them." Bill confessed as he ate some of the special made food Flash prepares for his return home.

"Huh?" Flash hears his computer give off a number it said: Nightwing "Hey Dick what's up?"

'Dick? As in Dick Grayson? Why's _he _calling Flash? _How'd _he call Flash?' Bill thought

"Barry, Bruce and Jason are hurt. We need help taking out Joker!" Dick answered

"Whoa! That is big. What the…where'd Bill go?" Flash exclaimed then wondered where Bill went. "He stole the spare damn it!" Flash groaned

Bill speed changed into the stolen costume and ran back to Gotham with all his determination 'Hold on Bruce. This'll make us even!' Bill thought as he went leaving an electric blue streak in his wake 'Wait I've never gone this fast before…before…beaver…Bieber…wedgie Bieber, drench Jonas …paintball Black, Spicy Sauce Cyrus! Ha, ha…ha, ha!' "Ha, ha, ha! Here I come Joker! Ready. Or. NOT!" Bill zoomed past the sign saying Gotham twenty miles. He had been running from Central City to Gotham which would've been near on to nine hours, but he's done it in at least a fraction of the time!

(No-one's POV)

Two police officers were stationed outside of Gotham to stop fleeing prisoners from exiting the border one of them passed over his hipflask to his friend "No thanks Frank. The Mrs is helping me quit." The officer said to his friend declining the drink

"Roger, it's okay. Who's gonna know? Tonight's been quiet: no Arkham escapees, no jewellery robberies. Just relax a bit." Frank answered

"Frank. I'm going to AA meetings, I've been three months clean and I'd like to keep it up." Roger answered thinking about his girlfriend.

"Suit yourself mate…" Frank said taking a nip. "Hey…what's…CHRIST!" Frank and Roger shouted as a high-speed blue bolt of lightning blasted past clocking over five hundred miles an hour speeding into Gotham. "What time did you say those AA meetings were?" Frank asked

"Every Thursday at twelve." Roger answered still not believing what he saw.

Frank had poured his three dollar flask empty on the ground and threw it away. "I'll see you there."

(Dick's POV)

"Flash what's wrong?" Dick shouted

Flash answered "Bill's stolen my new suit. Granted I never did like the blue colour but still he stole it. He's going after Joker!"

"He'll be there before we do. We've gotta go!" Dick answered

"Go, save Batman!" Flash answered

*present time*

(Bill's POV)

Bill had ploughed the psycho clown through a wall, Joker began to cough up blood "Ha, ha…well lookie here…Impact…you know you're much more different than I'd read about." Joker teased

"How'd you mean clown?" Bill asked

"You're a Speedster not a Powerhouse. That chemical bath would've turned anyone into a hulking behemoth, but no, not you..._you_ had to get thrown into that bunch of electrics _then _blasted into the bath…not a good day I'd imagine. They won't get far." Joker explained

"What do you mean clown?" Bill demanded an answer stepping on Joker's chest; Bill was still a bit maniacal at this point

"Batman and Robin will die; this place is designed to blow if they escape. No medicine, no doctors…no more Batman!" Joker answered then laughed into the room filled with dynamite

"There's just a flaw in your plan Joker. You're right I'm not a powerhouse…but I _am _a Speedster!" Bill answered flinging the Clown making him unconscious into the dynamite then raced off to collect Batman and Robin.

"Nightwing, I've got Batman." Bill answered

"Bill you're in major trouble!" Nightwing answered

"I know, just grab Robin and get the hell outta here when I say so." Bill admitted his guilt

"What, why?" Nightwing answered

"Never mind the "W's" just do it!" Bill answered being more agitated than usual "I've got Biggun!" Bill pulling Batman onto his back "Jeez he's heavy! Go!" Bill ordered as the four escaped triggering the dynamite.

(No-one's POV)

Joker gained consciousness and observed that his dynamite had counted down to ten seconds he laughed and laughed as it echoed through the building "You got me good Billy-Boy. You got me good." He smiled as the timer reached zero.

BOOM…!

(Dick's POV)

'Damn it Bill why's he here? He should've carried Jason, he's lighter!' Dick thought darkly about his adoptive father's friend. He then heard a groan coming next to him "Jason. You're going to be okay, we're taking you to the hospital."

Groaning and fighting through the pain Jason opened one of his eight-ball fractured eyes (eight-ball fractures are a common term for someone who has blood pooling into their eyes. Think 2-D out of Gorillaz) "Dick…where…" Jason groaned

"Jason, stay with me, stay with me bro!" Dick used a term he almost never used with Jason, calling him "Bro" or "Brother".

"I'm not gonna make it…" he panted spitting a small pile of blood "I'm sorry…" he apologised

"What're you sorry for?" Dick asked "About training? It doesn't matter."

"No…about…about Barbara…you two are great for each other…" Jason panted "I didn't mean…mean to be a dick, Dick. But you know my attitude gets the better of me." Jason apologised

Approaching the hospital Dick noticed that Bill had overshot it, but Dick was thinking about his adoptive brother "Yeah; hey don't worry about it alright?" Dick forced a smile

"Dick…you're a great bro…" Jason smiled before passing out.

"J-Jason…Jason?!" Dick tried to shake him awake again before putting him in the hospital.

(Bill's POV)

"Wait was _that_ the hospital? Damn it! I overshot!" Bill cursed himself but didn't know Batman's helm had flown off due to the super-speed. "There's still one place."

"Bill…" Bruce groaned trying to get his attention

"Don't worry B-man you're getting help…although not the hospital just yet." Bill had stopped by Harley's home; her house was closer to a pharmacy than the actual hospital. Knocking on her door fast and loud it woke up Harley.

"Who the hell's knocking at my door at…who the…Batman?!" Harley rubbed the sleep from her eyes then startled awake upon seeing the caped crusader

"Sorry Harley but he needs help, I overshot the hospital and got him here." Bill answered putting Bruce down on the settee.

"Bill, what're you…" Harley wondered then saw the unmasked Batman, she gasped and whispered in shock "…Bruce?"

Bruce was fairly unconscious but fading in and out of it but saw a bright light surrounding a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed angel. But he heard Bill going out the door. "I'll be back, I need to borrow something." Then he left, Bruce gazed upon the majesty of the angel he was seeing and almost fell asleep.

(Harley's POV)

"Bruce, Bruce don't go! Come on!" Harley said calling an ambulance "Yes, I've got…a person here who's lost a lot of blood and in dire need of medical attention." Harley explained giving her address in the process

Bruce managed to focus on Harley again "Harley…" Bruce groaned trying to aim for her hand.

"Bruce!" Harley cried, grasping his hand in the process "It's okay, an ambulance is coming."

Bruce smiled as he saw his date for the evening "I'm glad I got to see you tonight…I'm sorry we missed the late show…"

"It doesn't matter…just stay with me. Please!" Harley begged for him to remain conscious. "I put a mask over your head so people wouldn't see your face." She tried to lighten the mood.

Bruce smiled at the sentiment and whispered "I love you…"

Harley had wanted to hear him say that for the past few days and she cried as she saw Bill come through the door holding a large pack of medicine, gauze and other supplies "You robbed the pharmacy?!" she sniffed

"I paid for them." Bill explained pulling out a needle filling it with medicine "This should help."

"Who did this?" Harley asked looking at her friend

Bill looked at Bruce injecting him in the process, then at Harley "It was The Joker. He was robbing someone and Bruce was stopping him. He was ambushed. This should help." Bill said examining a medical book.

'The Joker…the most psychotic clown in all of history. _He _did this?!' Harley seethed in her mind. True she wanted to examine him in Arkham trying to find what made him tick, but she decided to help others like Arnold Wesker and others. 'He'll pay!' "Do you know what they used to call me back at Gotham University?" Harley asked

"Yeah…they called you "Clown Girl" because of how people purposely got your name wrong." Bill remembered.

"Harley Quinn…_that's _what they called me." Harley cried as she hated that nickname "Harlequin…my nickname came from a clown."

"It doesn't mean that you're an actual clown." Bill said going for the phone "May I?" he asked. Harley nodded and Bill went over to the kitchen to call someone.

Harley heard a knock on the door and as she opened it she saw paramedics come in to help Bruce. "He's over here." Harley said "I'm coming to." She said hoping to make sure Bruce was okay

"Are you family Miss?" the doctor asked out of routine and then he realised "Sorry, force of routine. Come on."

'I'm with you Bruce…I'm with you.' She thought as Bruce was wheeled off to hospital.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it. **

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	5. If Only In Another Life 5

**If Only, in another life; maybe we could've been together**

**This is spin-off to: The Harley and the Ivy, The Harlequin and the Bat and The Scars Left Behind.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated and psychological scenes to come.**

Chapter 5

(No-one's POV)

Three days had passed; Bruce and Jason were in intensive care but recovering. Bill had apologised to the pharmacy clerks but _had _explained that he did pay for them. But seeing the circumstances the clerks had dropped the charges as Batman was more important than fifty dollars' worth of medicine and supplies. Bill had given Flash back his spare suit, albeit a little scuffed; Harley had stayed with Bruce as he was recovering most of the time but had to go to the gym or do some other work. On the fourth day Jason had woken up. "Jason, you're alright." Dick was excited to see him okay albeit on the mend.

"I feel like crap." Jason explained with a slight grin

"Given the crap you've been through, I can't say I blame you." Dick explained

"Any news on Joker?" Jason asked

"Bill left him in an exploding building. He hasn't been seen since. I'm guessing he's dead but I'm not holding my breath." Dick explained

"That crazy Speedster that was made along with Poison Ivy? Didn't think he had it in him." Jason was surprised.

"I still don't. I'm not _that _sort of person." Bill appeared behind them.

"Jeez! Well you're here…" Dick seized up then turned around seeing the new meta-human.

"Good seeing you too. Anyway I gave back the stuff." Bill explained "Where's Harley?" he asked

"You didn't see her coming past?" Dick asked

"No…didn't she come today?" Bill asked wondering where Harley was.

"Well we're asking you that." Dick answered

"Harley…she came by before you entered Dick. She thought I was asleep and left flowers for Bruce." Jason answered

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dick asked

"You didn't ask…anyway, it's time for my meds." Jason explained as the nurse entered

"Yeah…see ya Jason." Dick got up and bid farewell, since the nurse that was taking care of Jason was good looking 'He's as bad as Bruce' he thought rolling his eyes.

"See ya Dick." Jason said goodbye

"Bill, can I talk to you for a second?" Dick asked and Bill nodded "I guess you know." Dick indicated the fact that he, Bruce and Jason were: Nightwing, Batman and Robin.

"Dick out of the past few days, I've lost my mind about fifteen times. I'm saner about this than what happened over in Central City." Bill answered as they exited the hospital.

"What happened in Central City?" Dick asked

"Let's just say I may have joined Arkham's inmates." Bill rubbed the back of his head

"Huh?" Dick asked with a questioning look

"I kept on going crazy every time I went faster. I clocked in over two hundred miles when I was with Flash and I peaked over five hundred miles an hour when I was racing back too Gotham." Bill confessed

"Damn…was Barry mad when you stole his blue suit?" Dick asked

"Yeah…but he said I could keep it since he doesn't like the colour blue." Bill explained

"Yeah that sounds like him." Dick smiled but then turned to a frown "Have you seen Harley lately? I mean she and Bruce have been together for a while, but does she seem "okay" to you?"

"Granted I was the one who dropped her boyfriend bleeding on her front carpet; and _also_ her boyfriend…" Bill explained but then saw a nurse coming towards them so he changed the subject "Is a huge Gotham Rugby fan with a great investment in them…" as the nurse left he returned to the original subject "Sorry, but with Bruce being, you know, it'd be obvious that she doesn't speak to me for the rest of her natural life." Bill explained

"Yeah people tend to do that. Hey, no apologies I know." Dick understood.

"I want to know where Harley was though." Bill sighed

"You could go and check, you _do _have super speed you know." Dick explained an obvious answer.

"Yeah…I'll just sneak speed and leave a bright blue energy trail while spying on her (!)" Bill made his sarcastic comment

"Okay…sheesh." Dick rolled his eyes "But where _is _she?"

(Harley's POV)

*earlier on*

Harley was working on something since Bruce was in the hospital, she purchased a red and black harlequin costume from the costume store, she modified it with one of Bill's meta-human armours that he completed making as he put it: *_Since those thieves who stole my work wanted a perfect suit of armour they won't get it. I'm selling the armour rights to Bruce_.* 'If Bill found out about this he'd flip. But I'm not waiting around for the Joker to resurface.' She slipped on the costumed armour underneath her normal clothes and began her crusade searching for the Clown Prince of Crime.

*later on*

Harley was searching around Gotham's underworld using the alias: "Molly Tee" a pun/ anagram of Motley. She was careful holding on to her wits and pretending to be someone she wasn't. She had on her head a red wig and put on makeup that changed her appearance so that she couldn't be recognised. She was approached by a group of thugs who were talking about someone called: "The Ventriloquist" and trying to get the upper hand in Joker's Territory. 'At least I'm in the right direction.' Molly thought.

Arriving at The Ventriloquist's lair Harley was greeted by a woman who had a mutilated puppet in her hands "Hey! What're you looking at Red?" the puppet talked

"Easy Mr Scarface, I bet she's new." The woman asked defending Molly

The puppet slapped it's holder as Molly looked on 'She's got the most severe case of multiple personality disorder I've seen since Arnold Wesker. I better play it safe.'

"Shut it you dumb broad! You're only here to keep me in charge and help me pronounce my B's and P's! Since Wesker is seeing that bimbo of a psychiatrist he's completely useless to me!" Scarface shouted at her. "So who are you?"

"I'm Molly Tee." Harley gave her alias; although her buttons were pushed when the puppet called her a "bimbo of a psychiatrist" "I used ta run errands for Mr J.'s goons." She used her Brooklyn accent to disguise herself.

"Really…" Scarface turned his attention to "Molly" "Well, seeing as you can help: prove your worth. Help us with an errand."

"What sorta errand?" Molly asked

"I've got a loose end that needs fixing. And since you're used to running errands…bring him." Scarface ordered

"Mr Scarface maybe we shouldn't…Ah!" The Woman tried to plead with the puppet but received another slap in the face.

"Shut it Peyton! When I say: this newbie has to do an errand. The newbie has to do a fricking errand!" Scarface used the woman's real name ordering Harley around.

"Sure Mista Scarface, what is it?" Molly asked

Inside a room there was a cowering man, begging for his life. He was dressed in a simple white long sleeved button shirt and black trousers. His hair was white and balding and he was wearing simple glasses. "P-p-please…please Mr Scarface…don't do this…please…"

"Arnold Wesker?!" Harley let slip her client's name.

"Dat's right. Arnie Wesker. Da' **former** Ventriloquist; the guy who got his ass kicked by da' Bat more times than he could count. But as soon as he traded me in for refuse, he went seeing dat bimbo psychiatrist." Scarface answered her. "And once more…" Scarface shot using his tommy gun causing Arnold to jump crawl back "He's the reason I couldn't be understood by anyone due to _his _lack of vocal talent!" shooting at Arnold again.

"Argh! Mr Scarface please! Please Miss Riley…please appease him…" Arnold tried to appease to the new Ventriloquist. "Miss…please, please talk to him. Oof!"Arnold tried to appease to "Molly"

"Shut it Wesker! You only speak when Mr Scarface _lets _you speak!" a thug kicked Arnold in the gut "If that's okay with you Mr Scarface." He asked the puppet.

"It's alright with me. You actually helped…what's her face with her errand." Scarface praised his thug "You see. This guy is worthless. Take this…take…hey! Give her the fracking gun!" Scarface shouted

"Yes sir." Peyton flinched as she handed Molly a forty five calibre gun, a cop gun. "Here."

As Arnold continued to cower "Please…I don't want to…mercy!"

"Shut it Wesker! Now…what's your name…" Scarface shouted then turned to Harley

"Molly." Harley gave her alias again.

"Molly…shoot this worthless piece of crap!" Scarface ordered

(Arnold's POV)

Arnold saw his life pass before his eyes as he saw this new girl hold the gun in her hand. From the day he first held his parents died due to the unfortunate accident with the dummy truck and the albatross to the time he first held Scarface manifesting his psychotic desires; but going through rehab, thanks to Doctor Quinzel, without the psychotic voice of Scarface in his mind managing to go on the straight and narrow. He then began apologising, confessing as it were "I'm sorry! I'm sorry to the families I've hurt, the people I've robbed, I'm sorry Doctor Quinzel, forgive me!"

"See what I mean. Kill this slime!" Scarface shouted ordering Molly to kill him. "Besides, I'm not one to forget _this _sort of betrayal."

(Harley's POV)

'Mr Wesker…Arnold…he's broken. I can't do this to him. I've got to stall!' Harley thought to herself. "Ya know what? How 'bout I kill him in the streets? Leave him like the trash he is?" _Molly _gave an answer, still with her finger off the trigger.

A brief pause occurred then Scarface spoke "I LIKE it! Fine, kill him outside. Yous' two toss the gun later."

"Sure thing Mr Scarface." The thug answered as they began to drag Arnold away.

"No, please. I'll leave Gotham, I won't return; please don't do this Mr Scarface! Please!" Arnold begged for his life.

"Sorry Arnie. Just business; actually, no I'm not!" Scarface answered giving a horrid laugh at the end. "Well what're you waiting for toots an invitation? Kill the slug!"

"S-sure." Harley stuttered as she left. 'Harleen, what've you gotten yourself into?' she thought to herself.

Outside was a dark, dank, refuse riddled street, Arnold Wesker cowering on the floor weeping uncontrollably "Come on. Mr Scarface wants this poser dead." The thug said to Harley.

"Yeah…sure." Molly answered, all this planning that was going on in the streets of Gotham, even with her protective armour, she saw the horrid underbelly of it all: theft, murder, domination over the weak…she finally understood why Bruce did what he did to help Gotham. He _was _The Dark Knight; a man working in the shadows for the light. When *Molly* lined up the shot to kill Arnold she saw a wild plant growing from the wall. "What the…?" she whispered

"Hey what's keeping Yaaaa…?" the goon asked but then was pulled up high from his ankle looking like the Hangman tarot card.

"What the? Oof!" the second was scared as a cobalt blue streak knocked him unconscious.

"Bill…Pamela?" she gasped as she dropped the gun in shock then was grabbed by some wild vines around her legs.

"Listen lady if you're running around trying to "off" someone you're gonna have to do better than…What The?! Harley?!" the blue light rematerialized as her friend Bill and the plants revealed Pamela.

"Harley? Harls what're you doing?!" Ivy was stunned to see her best friend taking up rank with Scarface's people.

"What am _I _doing? What're _you _doing?" Harley asked as Arnold was still covering from the fight not really paying attention.

"Don't twist this around young lady!" Bill pointed his finger at her as Ivy carefully released her friend to the ground.

"Da' hells going on here?!" Scarface yelled as Peyton opened the door. "Da' Blue Streak and da' Plant Lady? I thought you were iced!" Scarface questioned

"Show's what you know Pinocchio." Ivy jested as she ensnared Scarface and his holder separating them in the process.

"I still got my…where's my fracking gun?!" Scarface spoke without Peyton holding him.

"What this?" Bill held up the tommy-gun "Stole it from you. I'm getting good at this…sort of scaring me a little."

"I'll get you for this you traitors! I'll…*unintelligible language*" Scarface answered as his lower jaw was removed by Ivy's vines.

"He was annoying." Ivy spoke. "Impact, are you getting…where'd he go?"

"Okay I'm back, sorry I took so long. GCPD were having a fantasy football tournament and the Gotham Rogues were winning thirty seven to five." (37-5…how the hell do I know how American football is played?! I don't know the scoring system!) "They'll be here in a minute." Bill answered

*some time later*

The GCPD had taken Arnold to a psychiatric ward in Gotham General, Harley was nowhere to be found along with Bill and Ivy; Scarface and Peyton were going to be locked up in Arkham. "Hey…thanks for the help back…" Harley thanked her friends before receiving a slap to the face.

"What were you thinking?!" Ivy shouted tearing up. "You could've been killed!"

Harley rubbed her cheek where Ivy had slapped her, Bill was turned away thinking. "It's not as bad as you're making it out." Harley tried to give an honest answer.

"_Not as bad…_? Harley you were: with Scarface, going to kill a man, if we weren't there they would've killed _you_!" Ivy shouted. "What possessed you to…?" Ivy shouted but then was stopped abruptly by Harley.

"I did it for Bruce!" Harley answered screaming "He's hurt because of The Joker and I wanted to kill the clown for hurting him! The only way to do that was to go headfirst into the underworld trying to find where he is!"

"What does Bruce have to do with…?" Ivy wondered then it slowly dawned on her "Bruce is The Bat?" Harley nodded "You knew?" Harley nodded again "Bill did you…?"

"I'm the idiot who dropped him there." Bill answered "I was at The Flash's place in Central City trying to get more control over my speed. Dick called and I put two and two together. Last I saw of the Joker was an exploding inferno." Bill sighed

A silence occurred and Harley asked trying to break it. "Not that I'm complaining but Bill; why were you in Pamela's…"

"Ivy's." Ivy answered Harley looked puzzled "I go by Ivy now Harley, it has a nice ring to it."

"Okay…why were you at _Ivy's_ apartment?" Harley continued to ask.

Bill curled his lips inward and began to think on a plausible answer.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it. **

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you and happy April Fool's day **


	6. If Only In Another Life 6

**If Only, in another life; maybe we could've been together**

**This is spin-off to: The Harley and the Ivy, The Harlequin and the Bat and The Scars Left Behind.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Sexual scenes to come. The following chapter contains scenes of a graphic nature. You have been warned**

Chapter 6

(Bill's POV)

"Okay…why were you at _Ivy's_ apartment?" Harley continued to ask.

Bill curled his lips inward and began to think on a plausible answer.

Bill looked at Harley and tried to think of an answer but his thought immediately turned to this:

*flashback sequence*

Bill arrived at Ivy's door and saw Ivy dressed in a light green nightgown, with a grin on his face he entered her home and began making out with her, but seeing what was going on in the street _definitely_ killed the mood.

*end of flashback*

"Just checking up on her; making sure she had everything." Bill answered

"And did she?" Harley asked knowing where this was going. As Bill answered: "Yes" she retorted "So you've looked." Causing both Bill and Ivy to blush.

"Ahem…Harley, look you're my best friend. I don't want to see you hurt. And doing…" Ivy spoke to her friend then gesturing her entirety "_This _is a good way to get killed."

"And we didn't try to get you and Bruce together so it'd turn out like this." Bill added.

"You were playing Cupid with me and him?! Why?" Harley snapped

Stammering for an answer Ivy let out with the most honest one "Harley, we love you. But you were _never_ going to find someone who you deemed was "perfect" for you. You're mind kept on going on and on about the faults in everyone."

"Psychopath, sociopath, mommy issues, predatory tendencies, passive aggressive…the list goes on." Bill listed off on his fingers, Ivy turned around giving Bill a "death glare" "Sorry carry on."

"So yes, we _did _play Cupid. And look where it's got you: a good man who you've seen past his faults…albeit he _does _have a lot of baggage…and he's made you happy. Not recently I'll grant you but you've come out of those fifteen foot high walls made of reinforced steel, you've encased yourself in." Ivy carried on

"And too much stress on someone as sane as any of us will drive us over the edge. Hell, I went a little insane knocking that thug of Scarface's." Bill added "we _all _need that bit of crazy in our lives to vent steam Harley. But doing _this _is the wrong way around it. You need help with this sort of thing." Bill explained "And I know where to go to get it."

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce and Jason were back at Wayne Manor; Bruce was still debating on the situation on what had transpired a few nights ago. And Jason well…Jason has been punishing himself, trying impossible feats such as Bruce's escapology and multiple fighting simulations. He blames himself on not trying to save him. But the thing that _really_ weighed on Bruce's mind was that Harley had seen him in that state: as Batman and hurt because of The Joker. Bruce looked at his wounds and thought 'I have to explain this to Harley. She has the right to know and she deserves the truth.' Just then there was a knock at the door. Alfred was busy with tending the suit of armour and dusting the books in the library.

Using his cane Bruce went over to the door and beheld a familiar face with two people wearing motorcycle helmets "Ding dong, Avon calling." Bill stood there with a dopey grin on his face.

"Really Bill?" Ivy asked as she removed her helmet.

"And why did we have to wear motorcycle helmets?" Harley asked removing hers

"Bill, Pamela, who's…what're you…not that it's…come in." Bruce stumbled over his words but let them come in.

"Thanks Bruce. The reason being for the bike helmets are that: I didn't want Harley and Ivy have hair that looked gelled in a straight line from the speed and bugs in their teeth." Bill explained

"You could've told us that _before _we came here. Sorry about the intrusion Bruce." Ivy apologised

"No problem…Hello Harley." Bruce understood and bid his girlfriend a warm welcome.

"Hi Bruce…" Harley reciprocated looking at the cane.

Bruce deducted that Harley was thinking 'He's still hurt.' So he reassured her "It's better than it looks Harley. I'm fine."

Harley smiled then looked at the floor before returning to Bruce's face "Can we talk?"

"I'm…only here as the taxi so I'm going to the kitchen to fuel up." Bill pointed to a random direction.

"Bill." Bruce started causing the speedster to stop. "The kitchen is _that _way." Bruce said pointing in the correct direction.

"Right…thanks…sorry." Bill apologised going in the correct direction.

"Come on." Ivy said rolling her eyes.

*Inside the study*

"I guess I should get to the point. I know you're Batman." Harley started as they sat down.

"Yeah; I know I should've told you, but there were reasons." Bruce answered

"I know…" Harley sighed. She took a deep breath and exhaled "I tried looking for The Joker in The Underworld."

"What?!" Bruce shouted "Why would you do that?" returning to a more normal decibel of voice

"I had my reasons." Harley defended

"What reason? What possessed you to go into The Underworld in hopes of finding The Joker?" Bruce wanted an answer.

This caused Harley to retreat then explode "I did it for you!" her shout made Bruce pause, as she regained her composure Harley carried on "I saw you beaten and bloodied because of that maniac! You were on my floor clinging to life and Bill had to get help! If you died…" Harley began her rant then became depressed at the prospect of Bruce dying.

"What? "If I died" then what?" Bruce asked kindly seeing that Harley was upset.

"If you died…I'd have no-one I really care for." Harley explained "Bill and Pam have been my friends for years. But Bill is like a big brother to me and Pam is like my sister. You…you're much more than that."

Bruce was taken back. Realising that this relationship _was _going somewhere he knew he could trust her. "What happened back there? I want to hear it." Bruce asked with a smile causing Harley to realise he could trust her.

(Jason's POV)

Jason was training down in the Batcave; his ribs were still bruised, his hands were bloodied and sweat was dripping off him from both pain and the exercise. 'Joker…he caught us…he caught us and I did _nothing_! I could've helped, I could've done more!' "God Damn it!" Jason roared as he punched a hole in the punching bag.

"Whoa! Jason calm down! You're going to put yourself in the hospital again!" Dick shouted holding his adoptive brother back.

"I don't care! Joker is still out there and he's going to pay for what he's done to us!" Jason struggled to get out of the hold.

"He will; but right now you and Bruce have to take it easy okay?" Dick shouted, when Jason didn't respond Dick repeated with more assertiveness "Okay?"

Jason relented and calmed down "Okay…"

"I know how tightly wound you are Jason. But don't do anything that'll get you killed. Cause the last thing we want is a death in the family." Dick answered

Listening to his adoptive brother, Jason took some deep breaths and relaxed then saw a blue suited hero speed down the room "Something tells me our secrets out."

"Hey, I'm Bill." The suited person waved shaking his head trying to regain his thoughts "Though you already know that."

"I guess you're here for the long run." Jason looked at him with a squinting look.

"Only if I can keep up." Bill answered

After a brief pause Jason turned to Dick and commented "You're a speedster. _We _should keep up with _you_."

"True; but I'm completely new at this. I've had these powers barely a month, my friend risked her life for her boyfriend, and I'm pretty sure you're in no condition until you heal up. So yeah I'm slow on the whole "hero gig"; so you guys are gonna have to teach me." Bill answered

"I don't think you've got the discipline." Dick commented

Bill looked at the two and answered "_He _punched a hole in a punching bag and _you're _telling me that _I_ need discipline? Yeah I definitely need that."

(Ivy's POV)

'Wow…we really know how to play Cupid with people Bill.' Ivy smiled as she observed the grand garden in Wayne Manor. "Hello little ones…" Ivy playfully stroked the vines which made them bloom and blossom into succulent sized fruits and vegetables "Okay…that happened."

"My, my…I believe I will not go to the vegetable store any time soon." An elderly man observed Ivy using her powers.

"S-sorry…I'm still getting used to using my powers." Ivy apologised

"No harm done ma'am." He smiled "Cup of chamomile?" he offered a cup of tea to Ivy.

"Thanks…no offense, but are you Bruce's dad?" Ivy asked thanking the elderly man

"No. I'm the next best thing for Master Bruce, I am…was his guardian. I'm Alfred." Alfred introduced himself.

"Pamela Isley, I go by Ivy now." Ivy reciprocated.

(Narrator's POV)

*Time Skip*

"Bruce and Harley had been getting closer for the past four months. Each lead getting nearer to The Joker but Harley was still anxious keeping her meta-human suit under wraps from Bruce. Jason unfortunately went his own way ever since the attempted murder on his and Bruce's life; he travelled to Bludhaven because he needed to prove that he could be a "better" Batman than Bruce. Dick and Barbara well let's just see them shall we?" the Narrator spoke

(Dick's POV)

Panting in ecstasy Barbara lay in her bed with Dick kissing down her neck "God…don't…don't stop!" as she hugged Dick closer to her; and he wouldn't want to leave anyway.

As both of them finished in their little "get away" they lay next to each other. "Lose that itch yet Barb?" Dick joked as he had his arm around Barbara

Barbara looked at him and looped her arms around Dick's neck with a playful grin "For now…" kissing him on his lips.

(Narrator's POV)

"…" the Narrator was speechless "-_-;" (if any of you get this before the end of this chapter than congratulations if not The Writer will explain at the end) "Well that happened…Let's see about Bruce and Harley…"

(Harley's POV)

'Bruce has gone on patrol tonight…although Bill's been helping me with his armour maintenance, I've got to help!' Harley thought to herself as she opened her wardrobe containing a familiar looking clown costume "No matter what others say." She spoke in determination.

She donned the armour and felt the armour cling to her like a second skin. The costume/armour was red and black with a diamond motif on the upper thigh, she had removed the ruffles from the wrists and ankles as she thought they may have been part of it, it wouldn't really go with the completed style. But she _did _add something to the chest: a red bat. Her armour looked straight out of Batman's arsenal: protective guards for her vital areas and limbs, a utility belt with pouches instead of pill shaped containers, two holsters for tonfa that Bill described them as "kick ass ninja weaponry that doesn't smack _you _in the face". Finally she looked at the headdress: the jester piece that completed it, she put it on only after she placed a domino mask over her eyes; she had to be careful, if her hood came off at least she'd have another form of identity protection.

"Well…no turning back now…" Harley said with half confidence then she looked down at the bat symbol on her chest "No more running."

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**

**Author note: the emote -_-; means the sweat drop you see in anime. I thought it'd be funny. And Harley's armour is based on the fanart created by: Rick Celis.**


	7. If Only In Another Life 7

**If Only, in another life; maybe we could've been together**

**This is spin-off to: The Harley and the Ivy, The Harlequin and the Bat and The Scars Left Behind.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 7

(Bruce's POV)

With Jason gone Bruce was on his own patrolling Gotham, but he did feel like he was before: The Lone Soldier of Gotham, Vengeance, The Night, The Batman! But at the same time he was alone he missed having someone watching his back. Dick's witticisms, Jason's over the top brawling styles…he decided he needed someone else alongside Oracle watching his back. But seeing that Clayface was on the prowl stealing from Gotham's National Bank alongside Penguin he knew he'd have his hands full. "Oracle, Status…" Batman asked through his headset "Oracle, respond." Nothing, no-one was on the other side "You dick, Dick…" Batman whispered with a small grin as he knew how Oracle would only be distracted.

(Penguin's POV)

Penguin was laughing his sides off alongside Clayface "Mother always said "eat your greens" and with The Bat is out of commission thanks to that psycho clown and we're rolling in in it."

Clayface reciprocated transforming his hand into a beer mug "Yeah…a toast to mothers!"

"To mothers!" the goons raised up bundles of cash laughing

The lights were blown out and darkness covered them all "What the?! He's back?!"

"Lights out Penguin." Batman spoke threateningly

(Harley's POV)

"Where is he? He said he'd…" Harley wondered as she called her friend four minutes ago

"Hello pretty lady." A blue blur had materialised in front of her in an exaggerated accent, shaking its head he asked "Harley have you got a death wish?" Impact asked

"Patronise me later Bill; I'm going to help Bruce." Harley snapped back

Speechless Bill examined the outfit and smiled "Nice costume."

"Thanks…" Harley smiled as she jumped on his back with her acrobatics "now step on it!" pointing in a random direction

"Easy Harl; I don't have super strength." Impact groaned as his friend was having an involuntary piggyback ride before speeding into the direction where Bruce might be.

For about two minutes they sped around Gotham; looking for Batman, then they arrived at Gotham's Bank. Seeing that Batman was outnumbered Harley begged Bill to help "Impact, we have to help."

"No joke!" Impact answered as he crashed through the window causing the people inside to be distracted. "That. Was. AWESOME! I'm doing that again!" Impact enjoyed crashing through the window

(Bruce's POV)

'Bill?' Batman thought as he threw something into Clayface

"What the…Argh!" the sludge creature wondered as Batman froze him using a glue grenade.

"Grab him!" Penguin ordered the goons.

Unfortunately for him the goons were "distracted" by a red and black armour clad girl with some very unusual martial arts. The girl used her weapons to wind and distract them; she back flipped into people's chins and stomachs, knocking their heads in with the tonfa and roundhouse kicks into the goon's arms and legs. 'She's good…' he thought before beating into Clayface and Penguin.

A goon behind Batman aimed his head but the bullets fell short of their target "You know: it's not a good idea to use a gun with a speedster around. Ha, ha." Impact's voice sounded behind the goon, before knocking him unconscious.

With the goons, Clayface and Penguin being sent to Black-Gate and Arkham; Batman, Impact and the Red and Black "clown" girl were on top of the building next door. "I should say thank you…but what're you doing here, and who's this?" Batman asked

The clown girl went over giving a wink to Bill and turned to Batman, looping her arms around his neck and answered: "Someone who loves you." Kissing him full on his lips.

(Bill's POV)

"I'm…gone." Bill said as he sped off giving some room for Bruce and Harley in their intimate moment. Halfway down Gotham's high street Bill was contemplating his mind. 'I'm losing control again. If this keeps up…I may actually lose my mind. I've gotta call Flash…and Ivy, see if we can make a rendezvous' he smirked at the end.

(Harley's POV)

Bruce and Harley remained there for a whole five minutes that is until he removed the hood that covered her features. "Oh no…I guess you caught me Mr Detective." Harley smiled

"Looks like it…" Bruce carried on with his embrace with Harley; until they zip-wired into the night.

As they arrived at Wayne Manor they landed in Bruce's bedroom "I've got a good idea on how to make our night more productive." Harley grinned lustfully, slowly tracing down Bruce's armour with her hands.

"Lead the way, Ms Quinn." Bruce grinned back at her.

They "waltzed" to the bed clumsily as they began taking off pieces of their armour while maintaining their embrace. When they landed on the bed, Harley cupped Bruce's face "Ready…Puddin'?" she asked her boyfriend

"_Puddin'_?" Bruce asked with a grin.

"Gotta' give my beau a nickname." Harley smiled but then lost it "You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that." Bruce smiled kissing his girlfriend and then turned out the light.

(Narrator's POV)

*Time Skip*

Some months have passed, Batman and his new partner (in more than the hero's sense) "Harley Quinn" were protecting Gotham and dominating the mobs and every lowlife in the underworld…yet no sign of The Joker, only whispers and rumours. But that wasn't all that was going on: Harley's psychologists was closed, seeing as more and more people (mostly mob bosses and villains) were seeking her help as they were being haunted by nightmares of Bats and Clowns.

Ivy was having more luck than usual as her florists had, please excuse the bad pun, flourished growing an almost endless supply of: vegetables, fruits and flowers (the last being more protected as she acquired rare flowers collecting the seeds). She and Bill had been taking it slow in their relationship (which is weird considering that Bill's a speedster) but they were talking and still together. But…

(Bill's POV)

"The results came back; I'm sorry Bill. There's no fixing it." Flash explained with a sorrowful frown.

"Is there another way to fix it?" Bill begged "Some other way?" clutching his head

"I'm sorry." Flash apologised again.

Bill punched his hand into the wall repeatedly until he bled screaming in agony. "Tell me…tell me something else. Anything!" he asked as his hand healed up.

Flash answered "It seems that your Blue Energy Trail is created from some sort of "variation" of the Speed Force. It seems that while you generate it you can't use it; since you can't fully use it, it seems that someone in an alternate universe is using it and _that_ is what's causing you to remain sane while you generate it."

With half the information going over his head Bill asked a la Marty McFly "English, Doc."

"Okay. I generate the Speed Force and can use it. Since I created the Speed Force other speedsters, such as you, can use it. The Speed Force flows through time and alternate dimensions; I've even met other Flash's who've been able to access the Speed Force that I've generated." Flash explained without getting _too_ technical.

"So…I'm _like _you but I'm defective?" Bill processed what he could, after watching Back to the Future he'd grasped a small understanding over crazy technical mumbo-jumbo things had been going around in his life.

"In short: yes." Flash answered which caused Bill to sigh. "I'll give you some space."

"I don't want space, I want to be fixed." Bill answered solemnly but then his feet began generating the blue energy that trailed behind him. "What the hell?!"

"Bill you've got to get this under control!" Flash shouted as the blue energy sparked off from Bill's body.

"ARGH! Must…must…rust…bust…crash…run…run…RUN! Ah-ha-ha!" Bill struggled to control the pent up energy within his body and began to vibrate giving himself a sort of ghosting effect (Yes The Flash can also do this, don't think this is some sort of adult joke…okay some of you may think that but this _is _an actual thing. It's on Justice League Unlimited.)

Bill was almost ghostlike and as he was about to run Flash had him hooked up to The Cosmic Treadmill (again this is an actual thing) "Hold on Bill!" the speed from the treadmill was matching that of Bill's.

The speed was that of Flash's but more violent, Bill was losing control and he began to speed into a blue light "Run, Bill RUN!" he laughed maniacally, but as he ran he saw something he didn't expect: a window, a window leading to somewhere else, the intensity of looking through the window made him snap back to reality, as not only did it remove his insanity but left his face frozen in place and his heart broken, everything he saw…caused him to scream in pain; psychological pain, not before being sucked into the portal "No…Argh!" the sheer intensity of the force stopped Flash from interacting, the portal was made from a combination of Speed _and_ Impact Force.

"Bill!" Flash shouted as he saw the portal shrink taking Bill with it.

(Narrator's POV)

The Portal that Bill went through, cause his: mind, body and soul to be ripped asunder and re-forged again, all the while he saw the Speed and Impact Force together unified as one in the middle. Bill's consciousness observed something that only gods of science fiction writers could see: Time itself flying forward. He saw how Bruce and Harley were together: fighting crime and enjoying their life together; Ivy with her ever-growing garden living her life without Bill there…she had moved on from him. Bill saw _everything _that the Forces showed him. But it wasn't the end; he saw Harley and Bruce married, their special day but it wasn't the way it was being shown but what was going on. He tried reaching his hand out to grasp at it, but instead he heard what had happened:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we give you Mr and Mrs Batman…" the voice echoed through Bill's mind. Bruce and Harley's identities were exposed in the future; but how?

Bill reached to an earlier one, observing what was being said "Bruce Wayne and Harleen Quinzel are: Batman and Harley Quinn! The Billionaire Playboy and Psychiatrist have revealed their alter-egos due to the Meta-Human act…" as the voices echoed through Bill's mind he observed a larger portal, one where he could actually go through.

As he reached out his body, mind and soul had solidified once again and he beheld something he thought he'd never see, well he'd expected it, just not like this: Harley was screaming in pain, she was dressed in medicinal robes and lying on a bed, Bruce was sitting next to her holding her hand as she gripped it tightly. She was giving birth, however it wasn't a "natural birth" Harley was having a caesarean. Some hours passed in the window, but to Bill it was only seconds; Harley had a beautiful baby son, born on May the First, a Monday. Bill didn't turn away as he couldn't; the portal forced him to continue looking. He saw Harley with Bruce yet again only now, he saw Harley giving birth to a baby girl on the Day of Flowers; Bill couldn't be released from the portal's grip as he was being pulled more into it and he landed when Bruce and Harley's children were only eight and six. The daughter was with Barbara and Dick as he saw as time had sped up to a point then slowed down as Bill landed at Wayne Manor's outskirts.

(Bill's POV)

Bill couldn't believe it; he was over a decade in the future! He didn't age but his mind was driven with insanity but enough sanity to stay sane on the outside. He saw smoke rising from the middle of the island "No…" Bill whispered as he ran towards the source, he didn't care about his blue streak he left behind and how it was distorting his perception of reality; but this…this was real! "Joker…" Bill whispered

The clown man was laughing like Bill but with more insanity and psychotic driven tendencies. "_These _are the fireworks Batman! No more Bat; No more Bat-family…and no more…oh hello, Impact was it? It must've been ten years give or take; how've you been?"

Bill couldn't believe what was happening, Joker had won. "How did you survive?" it was the only thing Bill could say after the monstrous thing this crazed clown destroyed his friend and their way of life.

"Please; I'm: The Joker! I've been blown up, submerged in chemicals, shot etc. I _always_ survive!" Joker explained before laughing maniacally. A voice was crying out "Looks like I missed one; no matter…he'll be gone soon."

"No!" Bill roared as he shot into the burning building, searching for the voice. He found it: a young boy, black of hair like his father, bloodshot blue eyes from crying and the smoke, but what was more tragic was his face, his left side was: burned, blistered. Not as bad as a third degree burn but it was noticeable. Bill raced to the hospital leaving Joker laughing and free to escape. As Bill got the boy was set down in emergency care Bill was pulled back into the Impact Force against his will, seeing what was transpiring through time and space.

"Send me back! God damn you send me back!" Bill shouted into the void hoping that a voiceless power would answer; his logic was shot hoping to believe that something like The Impact or Speed Force could answer. He was still in the mixed Force observing some more years and saw that the second child, the daughter, took up watch over her home, but her brother wasn't there. Bill was heartbroken seeing the siblings not being together but was sent to a different place, one that wasn't Gotham.

(No-one's POV)

He saw two black haired boys in armour like silk clothes. The older one began to talk "What were they like?"

The second one, he had a burn scar over the left hand side of his face turned and asked "Mum and Dad?" the first nodded "He…he was…a Dad. He told us off when we were bad, praised us when we were good, encouraged us to be better, stronger and more determined than him. And our mother, she was…happy all the time." He smiled at the mention of his parents "Sweet, endlessly patient, a great seamstress and cook…" he laughed then choked up putting his hand over his eyes so he couldn't be seen crying.

The first one drew a sword and stood to attention "I'm sorry."

The second wiped his tears away "Did Ra's order you to kill me?"

The first nodded as he threw the second a sword. "I want to give you an honest death."

"I won't kill you. I'm my father's son." The second spoke

"And I am my grandfather's grandson." The first spoke lunging forward to kill him.

The two fought another; both edging closer to kill the other, the first had the training of a thousand assassins. The second had training from only a handful and his parents. The two hit each other with their swords but the second had a natural acrobatic kick trick hidden away, causing the first to lose his stance and fall to the floor with his sword flung away. The second pointed the sword at his neck; the second had beaten the first then threw the sword away "I won't kill you. We're family."

The first chuckles before speaking "You really are…our father's true son." He fell unconscious.

The sight of that timeline vanished and Bill couldn't believe what had transpired.

(Bill's POV)

"Was that…No!" Bill spoke to himself as he landed some months after what had happened. He was back in Gotham; he saw the ruins of Wayne Manor and the figure standing there placing a bouquet of roses by the gates. Bill approached the figure carefully.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. But I swear to avenge you. The Joker will pay." The figure answered "And until I see him again, I won't speak. The only words from my lips will be my name and the reason why I've killed him."

"Hey." Bill called out, then ducked from the batarang the figure threw. "Wait listen! I saved you years ago!" Bill explained. And true to his word the figure didn't speak but noticed that Bill was the real person who had saved him previously in his life. "You remember. Listen I can help get you your revenge; we just need to get someone's permission first."

*Time Skip*

Bill and the figure had arrived in Central City where Flash had been awaiting them. "Welcome back to the physical plane numb-nuts. Enjoyed ruining lives?" he groaned

"It's not my fault that I'm genetically crapped out on Speed and Impact Force Barry." Bill explained

Sighing Barry began to talk "Look I know what you're trying to do: try and kill The Joker. But the way you're going to do it is: reckless, moronic and suicidal levels of dangerous. Not to mention the serious repercussions on the time-stream." Flash lectured "Once you go back *imitates explosion* Time Boom."

"_Time Boom_? Is that something like a paradox or something?" Bill asked "But he's made up his mind."

Thinking for a minute, Barry explained what a Time Boom was; Bill wasn't far off the mark, a Time Boom is a shockwave that is created when speedsters go through the time barrier and cause ripples in the time-stream altering the past. But they were determined to let the figure go into the past, "Take this advice from someone who's lived through this: just…be careful." The figure nodded and Bill began to run causing both his Impact and Speed Force to fuse together to create a time portal.

The figure leapt through, soaring through time and landing to what could only be described as: Gotham on Halloween night. Bill continued to run despite what Flash had told him, Bill's thoughts were only of his friends: Harley, Ivy, Bruce…and everything he's done after becoming this anti-hero…it was too much. He continued to slow down and then stop, he panted in hurt and pain.

"I'm sorry Bill. Nothing is ever easy." Flash comforted him

"I'm going to kill him." Bill whispered. Barry asked what he meant and Bill repeated "I'm going to kill Joker."

"Bill, you can't go down that path. Bruce wouldn't…" Barry began

"I saw Bruce die Barry! Die by the hands of that psychotic clown who's haunted him for years! I'm sorry…" Bill shouted then calmed down.

"Sorry for what?" Barry asked

"This!" Bill shouted as he clasped his hands on Barry's head and began draining the Speed Force from him. Not enough to kill him, but just enough to slow him down. "Sorry Barry, but _it _showed me how to slow you down." Bill cryptically explained what he meant. "I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for them."

"Then…then go…but you'll never be the same…" Barry groaned in pain

Bill raced off to find Joker…and he did; still doing his happy jig laughing like a maniac "Hello Billy-Bob! Enjoy the show?"

Bill sped and threw a punch into Joker's stomach, the blue lightning from his fist connected with Joker causing him to fly through the wall cackling like he always did. "I'll kill you Joker!"

Groaning in pain Joker pulled his long barrelled gun and shot, each missing their target since Bill stole the speed from the bullets and returning the speed as a punch to his: arms, feet and stomach "Aw…Billy-Bob misses his little friends? One question…" Joker laughed at Bill.

"What?" Bill asked with pure anger in his voice and his fists emitting with blue lightning.

"Why is your name Billy-Bob?" Joker laughed before being thrown through a wall and a door.

"My name" Bill answered slowly as he entered through the hole "Is: William" Bill answered again breaking Joker's arm with an Impact Force fuelled punch "Robert." Throwing the clown into a wall causing him to cough up blood; "Kaine" Bill finished giving his full name standing over The Joker's still laughing body.

Laughing, laughing as he was broken Joker looked at him "Well then…you better finish me off: William Robert Kaine…FINISH IT!"

Without a second thought, Bill snapped Joker's neck. It was quick, it was painful…it was loud.

CRACK!

Bill's hands were now stained…dyed with poisoned blood; he began to laugh…the madness that had ebbed from him ages ago had returned tenfold. This was the point of no return Bill had feared, but plunged in head first for Bruce and Harley's vengeance.

But now was when he began to run, he ran circles around the demolished Wayne Manor and caused something, he entered a vortex of Impact Energy and he laughed. Within the vortex he saw two armour covered men fighting, one with bandages surrounding his face another who looked like The Joker with green veins protruding from his face. The Joker faced man had broken the bandaged face man, his hands emitting the same energy as he does. The two figures collided, causing them to be erased…or did it?

There was Bill slumped over a table with different schematics, designs and numbers regarding a new armour. "What…happened?" Bill asked as he groaned back to a sitting position, with an overcrowded head of different memories and outcomes. He had only that question in his head: "What happened?"

**The End**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**Thank you**

**Author's note: I apologise for the long wait. I've been working with a fellow Fanfiction writer: GreyKing46 with his fanfictions and designing artwork. Please show some appreciation for his work by reading and reviewing them and seeing and commenting my artwork on Hangman12 on Deviant Art. Thank You all again, the Final Chapter for my Batman Saga will appear much later than I've anticipated because I may need to get back into the swing of it, but I'll be helping write fanfictions with GreyKing46. Goodbye my readers for now.**


End file.
